


GEN Hogwarts AU

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Jeanmarco Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: artist! Jean and linguist! Marco are teachers at Hogwarts and married





	GEN Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is extra short because I'm not a Harry Potter fan so I didn't really know how to write it, so forgive me!

A loud splashing sound came from next Marco’s head, he turns slowly around just to see a big stain of paint on the wall, sighing loudly.  
“Jean, honey, messing with the colours again?”  
Jean grimaces at the tone in Marco’s voice, and looks down, knowing full well that he’s right at being mad at him.   
“I’m sorry, babe, I’m tring to learn how to do this but it still confuses the shit out of me”  
“Well, Jean, maybe you should stop messing around if you can’t control it”  
Marco sounds every word more mad, and when Jean gets close to him, he gets why. The paint, from the wall, is dripping on the papers he’s been writing on the whole week  
“Can’t you erase that with magic?”  
“I can, Jean, but that’s not the point. You can’t go on making a mess just because I can clean it, it’s not highschool anymore, you’re a teacher now, you should be able to stop doing what causes damage or rage to others, for fuck sake!”  
Marco’s voice was dripping rage, but when he turned around, his face was contorted in a smirk   
“Or else, I’ll have to teach you some good manners” saying this, Marco jumped on Jean, pinning him to the ground and started tickling him in his sides, under his arms, on his neck, anywhere he could reach and the tickle war ended up with Marco’s face covered in paint and Jean laughing while running to the bathroom to lock himself in.


End file.
